


Exhibit M

by MiladyMorningstar (PrincessPestilence)



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPestilence/pseuds/MiladyMorningstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mino has been fantasizing about Jinwoo for ages when he is finally cought in the act by Seunghoon who promises to help Mino gets what he wants. On one condition: </p><p>Seunghoon wants to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhibit M

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robyngirlwonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyngirlwonder/gifts).



> Birthday Giftfic! robyngirlwonder requested bottom!Mino and wingman!seunghoon, so here we are.

Mino fell forward onto Jinwoo's bed. The feeling of his soft sheets against Mino's naked skin was incredibly erotic, Mino thought, though not as arousing as the scent of the older boy that clung to the pillows. Unable to help himself he buried his face in the fabric and inhaled deeply, moaning as he let it back out. He writhed a bit against the sheets, shuffling up so that his knees were pulled up under him, presenting his backside. Mino felt so exposed like this, but he couldn't deny that the thought of his Hyung seeing him – _all_ of him – like this turned him on like nothing else.

 

Face still turned into Jinwoo's pillow, he felt a hand smooth along his inner thigh, tugging on his balls. Mino moaned as they were rolled around in a soft palm, squeezed just slightly, like he liked it before the fingers moved on.

 

“Jinwoo...!” Mino keened, drawing out the final syllable when he felt long fingers probe at his asshole. Mino had prepared himself in his own room earlier, so the digits had no problem sliding in one, then two, pumping in and out, over and over and over – until Mino was rutting mindlessly against the sheets, thrusting himself back on the hand so ruthlessly inside him.

 

Mino only barely heard himself muttering muffled pleads into the pillow beneath his head.

 

“Please, Hyung! Jinwoo...! Please, please, Jinwoo – fu-uuck! Fuck me! Fuckmefuckmefu-” bleeding into incoherent begging, nearly sobbing when the fingers withdrew. Mino only just held back a whimper when he felt a slap on his ass. Not too hard, just enough for the sensation to make his cock twitch.

 

Soon, _finally_ , Hyung was back, pressing a thick, hard dick inside him. It was perfect, so, so perfect, and Mino wasted no time bracing his hand on the wall in front of him and fucking himself back. 

 

“Oh my god!” 

 

Mino tugged the dildo out of himself so quickly he nearly threw it against the wall as he twisted himself on Jinwoo's bed to stare in horror at the figure in the doorway. 

 

“Seunghoon!” he gasped, “I can explain!” That was a lie, and he wasn't really sure why he said it. In fact, he rather wished the mattress would just swallow him alive. 

 

Seunghoon looked only a little less horrified than Mino felt, though he made no effort to look away. “No, that's really not necessary!” he insisted, making a vain attempt to cover his eyes as he navigated his way to Jinwoo's dresser to retrieve the forgotten mobile phone. “I'll be out of your hair, just let me-” Seunghoon waved the phone vaguely in Mino's general direction. “Jinwoo asked me to get this for him...” 

 

Mino felt his panic lesson a little, but still, “You're not going to tell Jinwoo about this?” he asked incredulously.

 

Nearly out the door, and making the effort not to turn back around to look at him, Seunghoon clarified, “Tell Jinwoo that you were fucking yourself on his bed?” Mino choked a little. “Nah.” 

 

Seunghoon paused a moment then, and half-twisted around to look at Mino over his shoulder. “In fact...” Keen eyes raked up and down his body with such heat that Mino shivered a little. “Do you want Jinwoo to do it for real?” 

 

The younger boy blinked in confusion. “I... well... I mean, yeah, but...” he stuttered. 

 

Seunghoon smiled and leaned back against the door-jamb. “You really like him, huh?”

 

Mino nodded silently. 

 

“What do you say I help you get him?”

 

His jaw dropped. “You're offering to help me seduce Jinwoo?” Seunghoon only smiled. 

 

“Why?” 

 

The smile his friend wore slid into a sly smirk. “Because I want to watch.”

 

*

 

** Hoon **

** >>on our way now, start getting ready **

 

Mino gulped at the text. 

 

He'd been anxious all week after Seunghoon had caught him  _in flagrante delicto_ in Jinwoo's bed. He relaxed a little after a few days had gone by with no word from Jinwoo about Mino's offence, realising that Seunghoon really wasn't going to say anything about it. 

 

He also didn't hear anything from Seunghoon about helping to “seduce” the shorter hyung though. Mino honestly couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing. While a small part was disappointed, a larger part genuinely did hope that Seunghoon was being facetious that day when he made the offer, and was relieved when he didn't hear anything about it.

 

At least until today. 

 

Seungyoon had been gone since yesterday, having decided to spend the weekend with his girlfriend, and Taehyun had gone out with explanation that he would be back late that night. Shortly after Taehyun had left, Seunghoon gathered Jinwoo and hustled the older boy out of the house to go shopping. Mino thought nothing of it until, as they were leaving, Seunghoon dipped down and whispered in his ear, “When we get home, Jinwoo is gonna fuck you till you cry. I want you in his bed and ready when we get here.” With that he stood and clapped him on the shoulder as if it was nothing. 

 

“I'll text you when we're on our way home!” He called when he joined Jinwoo at the door. “Later!”

 

Now Mino was faced with the reality that he was really about to have sex with his Hyung. He was nervous, anxious, but he couldn't deny that he felt some anticipation. Just the text had his cock twitching in his boxers. 

 

He'd had such a huge crush on Jinwoo for so long, he had no idea what to do now that actually  _being_ with him- like  _that_ \- was a real, actual possibility. 

 

Well. 

 

There was  _one_ idea at least. Mino bit the inside of his cheek nervously, taking a deep breath through the nose. He glanced at his cellphone once, then shot a glance in the direction of Jinwoo's bedroom. He guessed he should go get himself ready then. 

 

*

 

Mino rushed to his bedroom, digging out his dildo and the half-empty bottle of lube he had stashed under his mattress. He took a few seconds to steel himself, then quickly ran to Jinwoo's room. 

 

He'd been doing this for months: masturbating on Jinwoo's bed, fantasizing that it was  _him_ fucking Mino, and not just his own fingers or a lifeless, plastic dildo. But for all that he liked the fantasy of it, it he had always been careful not to get caught- barring last week with Seunghoon. He'd never thought to put on a  _show_ before, and he realized that that was what he had to do, now. Not only would he need to...  _show himself off_ to Jinwoo, but Seunghoon had already said that he planned to watch as well, which... He thought he should have been weirded out by that, by the thought that his other friend would be there,  _involved_ when he was with Jinwoo, but it actually kind of turned him on a little. 

 

He made quick work of stripping down and climbing onto the bed. He thought for a moment about how he'd like to be found before deciding to lay on his back. 

 

Jinwoo had two pillows, and Mino helped himself to one of them, folding it in half and slipping it under his hips before butterflying his knees, exposing himself completely. Mino slicked his fingers, ignoring how his hands shook, then reached down to rub the slick into his hole. He avoided his dick for the moment, not wanting to over-stimulate himself and cum too quickly. 

 

He let his eyes shut, laying his head back as he rubbed the tight furl beneath his fingertips, not penetrating just yet. His hole twitched, relaxing under the attention and Mino gasped when the tip of his finger snagged against the greedy opening. Rocking his hips slightly, he fed his middle finger inside. He didn't bother seeking out his prostate, instead just enjoying the smooth in-and-out slide of his long finger. 

 

Mino was overeager and it quickly wasn't enough, drawing his finger out then adding two more on the inward thrust, never breaking his rhythm. He cried out, too much-too fast, but the pain faded soon enough. 

 

By the time he heard the front door close shut, Mino was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, his thighs shaking both with anxiety and tension at staving off his orgasm. He wasn't sure how long he'd been at it- 10?- 15 minutes?- but he was close. He took a deep breath to calm himself and forced his fingers to slow. He reached his free hand down and gripped the base of his cock in a tight grip, just to be sure. 

 

Suddenly the bedroom door flew open, banging against the wall as Seunghoon and Jinwoo stumbled in. The two were locked in an embrace, kissing deeply, Seunghoon's hand splayed possessively across Jinwoo's hip and the other on the back of his neck. Jinwoo was practically hanging off the other boy, but apparently hadn't noticed the occupier in his bed yet. 

 

“Shh!” The shorter boy whispered, giggling breathlessly. “Mino could hear!” Mino thought vaguely just how often this happened between the two of them, and how many times they had had sex in this bed with Mino just down the hall in his room. He quickly discarded the thought in favour of holding his breath. 

 

He couldn't see from where he was, but he heard the smirk in Seunghoon's voice when he spoke, “Mino  _can_ hear you.”

 

Jinwoo made a confused noise, and Seunghoon nudged him, prompting the shorter to turn around. Finally Jinwoo noticed him, eyes widening in shock. He gasped, whipping his head around to stare incredulously at Seunghoon before turning back to Mino who winced internally, fearing whiplash. 

 

Mino flushed, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. He could only imagine what he looked like right now, spread out with his fingers stuffed up inside him, cock red and  _dripping_ into a puddle on his belly. He licked his lips. 

 

Jinwoo was barely breathing. “Seunghoon...?” he asked in a breathless whisper, begging for an explanation. 

 

The taller stepped up behind the older boy, moulding himself against him, chin on the other's slight shoulder. “Our Mino wants you,” he said, grasping Jinwoo's hips. “He's been thinking about you. Fucking himself in your bed when you're gone and imagining it's you. I caught him at it a few days ago.” He pressed a kiss up under Jinwoo's ear, one hand sliding down, palming at the growing tent in Jinwoo's jeans. “I couldn't blame him,” he said, “ _I_ know how hot you are. I couldn't imagine wanting you like that and not being able to touch you...” He flicked open the tight jeans and stuffed his hand inside, Jinwoo stuttering out a loud, desperate moan, though his eyes never left Mino's. 

 

“Look at him, laid out for you like that. Don't you want him? He's all yours.” Jinwoo nodded, fingers twitching. He turned his head, cheek sliding against Seunghoon's as he sought the other boy's eyes. Seunghoon smiled indulgently and slid his hands back, nudging Jinwoo forward. “Go ahead. I'll be here the whole time. I'll tell you what to do.”

 

Jinwoo groaned and stumbled forward finally, making a bee-line onto the bed where Mino hadn't moved. His Hyung hesitated for just a second before he smoothed a hand up Mino's thigh. Mino gasped and spread himself wider, arching his body toward the other boy. They both groaned, neither noticing Seunghoon as he settled himself back against the door, palming his own erection. 

 

“Kiss him, Jinwoo,” Seunghoon urged. Mino licked his lips, needlessly though as they were soon wetted by Jinwoo's own moist lips. Mino could not help but wrap his arms and legs around the older boy, writhing against him, cock sliding against the rough fabric of Jinwoo's t-shirt. They both moaned, noises muffled by each other's mouths. 

 

Seunghoon breath hitched, though it went unnoticed. “His hole is empty, Hyung. Get him ready for you.”

 

Jinwoo exhaled harshly, eyes raking Mino's flushed and sweaty body before obediently trailing his fingers down his sternum, fingertips brushing Mino's eager cock and tight balls before slipping two perfect fingers into his ass. Mino cried out, bracing his feet on the bed as he moved himself in tandem with the fingers inside him, riding them to the brutal pace Jinwoo set. 

 

“Oh, that's perfect...” Seunghoon said under his breath as he began tugging on his cock. “Take off your clothes,” he ordered. 

 

Jinwoo bit his lip and hesitated, reluctant to remove his fingers from Mino's tight heat. 

 

“ _Now_ , Jinwoo.” Seunghoon's voice booked no argument, and Jinwoo pulled his fingers out, both him and Mino making unhappy noises. Jinwoo wasted no time stripping off as fast as he could, stumbling a little as he tried to remove his pants and underwear in one motion. 

 

“ _Oh..._ ” Mino breathed at the sight of Jinwoo naked, cock hard, bobbing up towards his belly. He reached forward thoughtlessly, wrapping a still-slick hand around the man, stroking. Jinwoo sobbed once, leaning forward, laying over Mino's body. 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jinwoo mumbled, hips thrusting into Mino's fist. “Lemme...” he whispered, then started over, speaking louder. “Seung _hoon_ , please, can I...?” Mino was confused for a moment, not understanding the request.

 

“ _Yeah_ , baby,” Seunghoon replied, just as anxious. “Go ahead, Hyung. Fuck him.”

 

Mino gasped and Jinwoo sighed in relief. The slighter boy reached for the condom Mino had brought from his own room which lay next to him on the bed. Quickly sliding the latex onto himself he inched forward. He reached down and guided his cock into Mino's waiting hole. 

 

“Aahh!” Mino screamed, slipping his arms under his knees to hold himself open as Jinwoo pushed into him. Jinwoo shuddered, covered Mino's body with his own. He braced his arms on either side of Mino's head. Mino wrapped himself back around the boy, and Jinwoo wasted no time thrust forward, feeding more of himself into Mino, both gasping when he bottomed out. 

 

“Go on...” Seunghoon urged, fist sliding audibly over his cock as he stroked himself. 

 

Jinwoo started slow but gained speed at both Mino and Seunghoon's urging until he was slamming himself into Mino's body, face pressed into the younger boy's damp neck. 

 

Mino keened holding Jinwoo tightly as he fucked him. Jinwoo's stomach was slick with sweat and Mino's precome and the wet slide was too much for him along with the harsh thrusts that found their way to Mino's swollen prostate. He sobbed, screaming as he came between them, clenching tightly around Jinwoo's cock. 

 

Jinwoo and Seunghoon both moaned loudly when Mino came. 

 

“I'm close, too, Hyung,” Seunghoon warned. This prompted Jinwoo to go faster, rhythm lost as he chased his pleasure. 

 

Seunghoon growled and came in his fist, and, as if the sound was what Jinwoo had been waiting for, he tensed and came, silently, hips twitching as he emptied himself. 

 

For a long time nobody moved. Jinwoo had his full weight pressed into Mino's body, but the larger boy didn't mind, hand stroking along his sweaty back as he kissed Jinwoo's hair. Jinwoo hummed and pressed his lips to Mino's collar bone before shifting, soft-cock sliding out of him unpleasantly. Jinwoo reached down and pulled the condom off, flinging it carelessly to the side before cuddling up to Mino's side, laying his head on his heaving chest. 

 

“'Hoon...” Jinwoo called drowsily.

 

Mino felt the bed dip as Seunghoon fitted himself onto the mattress and spooned up behind Jinwoo. The three lay cuddled together, and though Taehyun would probably be home soon, none of them could muster up enough energy to care, each drifting off into sleep, comfortably wrapped around each other. There was no place Mino would rather be. 

 


End file.
